Legado
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: las palabras se convierten en hechos, los hechos en ideales, los ideales en doctrinas, las doctrinas en Legados, pero, cada paso es mas difícil que el anterior, por mas noble que sea el origen.


Dragones.

Sinónimos de poder y sabiduría, no importa la dimensión, no importa el planeta, no importa la era, son criaturas que podrían contar la creación del universo e incluso del multiuniverso, grandes historias, leyendas, mitos se han creado por eras en las acciones de estos seres milenarios, ninguna dimensión está exenta de su presencia, y Ecuestria no es la excepción.

En este panorama, son sinónimo de destrucción y terror, pues todos son se dejan llevar por la avaricia y el egoísmo, siendo una sola legión, se encuentran dividas en distintos clanes repartidos por Ecuestria, unos más a la vista que otros, los ponis y demás criaturas aprendieron a vivir a su alrededor sin preocupaciones y manteniéndose a distancia, pero esto no siempre era suficiente.

En esta ocasión giraremos nuestra vista hacia el oeste, en el antiguo continente, dividido por una sabana y un bosque tropical, una en cada extremidad, en los bosque en una ciudadela resguardada por grandes murallas se encontraba el clan Will, linaje directo de los minutaros de antaño; la sabana por otro lado disputada entre distintas razas de las cuales las cebras y leones viven en constante disputa, apenas tienen tiempo para preocuparse por la existencia de los dragones.

En las costas se encontraba un puerto conocido como la roca del "principio y el fin", pues cuenta la leyenda que en ese lugar uno se renueva para ser otra persona, un puerto muy pintoresco, ponis, minotauros, grifos, todas las especies con hambre de un cambio en su vida, se dirigen a este punto y es un navío en pleno desembarque, una tripulación de ponis estaban desembarcando un cargamento de especias para comerciar en los poblados cercanos.

Mientras los marinos estaban ocupados con las cargas, no se percataron que de una de ellas, salió una figura encapuchada, esta caminaba de manera erguida, no era mas alto que los minotauros normales, pero había muchas puntas por debajo de su capucha que marcaban algo totalmente diferente, procurando no ser visto se deslizo entre las cajas para luego perderse entre la multitud.

El extraño ser comenzó a caminar procurando no llamar la atención, miraba a su alrededor solo para contemplar el alegre y casi constante movimiento de los mercaderes y de los habitantes, un grifo intentando regatear con un pegaso para que diera mas barato el pescado, un minotauro vendiendo artesanías junto a una cebra, pequeños de distintas razas huyendo de un poni viejo el cual quería que le regresara su gorra de capitán.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de nuestro misterioso encapuchado, este continuo hasta llegar a una caverna muy pintoresca, entro y el ambiente era agradable, ponis bailando sobre la mesa, unos cuantos apostando con un par que jugaban vencidas, incluso había quienes estaban intentando ligar con las meseras, lo cual termino en una cachetada por querer propasarse, el encapuchado se sentó en la barra procurando no dejarse ver bien.

Más pronto que tarde el cantinero el cual era un poni cafre con delantal y una barba de candado se puso frente a él sirviendo un vaso con una bebida amarilla. "no ordene nada" replico el encapuchado, "esta es de cortesía por la bienvenida, ¿eres nuevo verdad?" usando las mangas de la capucha tomo la bebida y lo tomo de un solo sorbo "delicioso, que, tan obvio soy" dejando el baso en la barra.

"llama lo instinto o obviedad, no muchos buscan esconder su apariencia" lo miro de una manera firme pero amable, "quiero evitar conmociones, después de todo, mi aspecto impacta a primea vista, eso me recuerda, ¿sabe de algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche?", el cantinero tomo el vaso y comenzó a limpiarlo "llegaste en temporada alta, el solsticio de verano será en unos días y las posadas están llenas, aunque…. podría rentarte el viejo desván de atrás por 5 bits el día, eso si no te importa dormir entre la paja"

"eh dormido en lugares más escabrosos, eso será un para hizo para mi" dijo mientras ponía una pequeña bolsa con unos cuantos bits en ella, suficientes para quedarse hasta el solsticio de verano, el cantinero la tomo con una gran sonrisa y sirvió otro trago a su nuevo inquilino. "un placer hacer tratos contigo, ¿tienes nombre verdad?". Mientras veía como tomaba el segundo trago, "llámame Her"

La tarde paso sin complicaciones para nuestro misteriosos viajero, al caer la noche fue a esa pequeña habitación, era la suficiente para que 4 ponis pudieran dormir sin problemas, tras sacar los barriles de semillas y conservas, junto una gran cantidad de heno para poder descansar, solo tenía una ventana la cual se podía apreciar el cielo nocturno sin problemas, contemplo el firmamento desde su cama recién confeccionada y unía los puntos de las estrellas para ver que figura aparecía.

"ese es un oso, este es un gato, un conejo y esta es…" sus ojos se abrieron al ver que inconscientemente dibujo una mariposa, con la cual causo un memento de nostalgia, "¿me pregunto, que tal se encuentra?" sin dar mas importancia, se giro y se durmió no sin antes tapar la ventana con un trapo y bloquear la puerta con una madera que encontró en el suelo, era obvio que no quería que lo molestaran.

El amanecer de un nuevo día llego y el puerto regreso a ser tan concurrido y lleno de vida como acostumbraba, el poni cantinero el cual llamaremos Moe, ¿por qué?, porque quiero, Moe fue al pequeño cobertizo y al ver que la puerta estaba bloqueada, golpeo la puerta para despertar a su huésped, " ya es de día, el desayuno se servirá dentro de poco" escucho un estruendo de donde algo muy grande se movía y chocaba contra las paredes, alcanzo a ver como el trapo de la ventana se removió y la puerta se entre abrió.

"si, ya voy enseguida" dijo asomándose, "solo deme unos minutos para arreglarme" la puerta se cerro y mas haya de ser excéntrico o muy tímido, no le dio importancia, después de todo, cuando eres deño de una cantina, hay cada historia que contar, Moe comenzó a preparar el establecimiento, comenzó a acomodar las sillas y las mesas, escucho como la puerta trasera se abrió, giro para ver a su inquilino tal como lo vio el día pasado.

"el desayuno está en la barra, come con libertad, yo ya desayune" el encapuchado se sentó y comenzó a degustar su desayuno el cual estaba conformado por una cantidad grande de hotcakes y jugo de naranja. "y cuéntame, que te trae al viejo continente" siguiendo acomodando las mesas "asuntos de trabajo, estoy asegurando un viejo trabajo de un muy querido amigo" continuo devorando el desayuno "bueno, mientras te quedas puedes disfrutar de las festividades, no será comparado con la de canterlot en donde estarán las 3 princesas, pero tenemos nuestro encanto."

"me hubiera gustado ver a la princesa Twilight, pero trabajo es trabajo" la puerta principal se abrió abruptamente mientras una pequeña unicornio entraba para saltar sobre Moe, esta lo abrazo de forma espontanea y el abrazo fue correspondido, "Estela, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?". La pequeña unicornio soltó al poni y con una gran emoción respondía mientras daba pequeños brincos. "tío, tío, tío, tío ya llegamos y el mar era uuush, y uuuushhh" re creando el movimiento de las olas.

"veo que te divertiste en el barco, ¿pero dime donde están tus padres?" la pequeña unicornio apunto a atrás de ella, "todavía están en el barco dijeron que tenían que hablar con el capitán sobre algo yyyyyyyyyy ¿quien es él?" corrió hacia el extraño encapuchado que miraba desde la barra, comenzó a saltar sobre él mientras intentaba quitarle la capucha, " ¿Quién eres?, ¿que eres?, ¿por qué te tapas?, ¿te gustan las manzanas?, ¿eres eres un ninja?" justo cuando estaba en la cabeza del extraño, su tío la levanto aun estando de cabeza.

"Estela no seas grosera con el invitado" mientras ponía a la pequeña en el suelo, "no se preocupe," dijo el extraño. "créalo o no, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, mucho gusto estela, puedes decirme Her, no quiero mostrarme para mantenerme escondido porque…." Se acerco a la pequeña poni para susurrarle, "estoy en una misión secreta y no queremos que los malos me descubran, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh my gosh! Claro que no, descuida," mientras hacia un saludo militar, "futura soldado de Equestria, División D., a su servicio." Her miro a Moe y aunque no se podían ver bien el rostro, el entendió la emoción que le invadía. "jajaja, si, ella quiere ser parte de esa 3°divicion de la guardia de Equestria, no hay quien la baje de ese sueño". Her miro con atención a la pequeña unicornio.

"una gran ambición para alguien tan pequeña" ella inflo las mejillas en señal de enojo, "y veras seré tan fuerte y feroz como ellos" Her puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña poni, "entonces cuento con su apoyo futura soldado, recuerde, mi identidad debe mantenerse secreta ante el enemigo" la pequeña unicornio se emociono. "señor si señor".

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un gran estallido junto con un gran cantidad de gritos se escucharon de afuera, casi por reflejo, Her junto con Moe y su sobrina salieron para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, no muy lejos de ellos en uno de los muelles, una serpiente marina, estaba atacando un barco, lo había enrollado tratando de partirlo por la mitad, el problema radicaba en que ese barco era turístico, y en su interior había pasajeros.

"¡ese es el barco donde están papa y mama!" grito Estela mientras miraban como cualquier intento de los guardias que eran minotauros, era inútil contra un enemigo tan inmenso contra este, la serpiente volvió a ejercer presión en el barco astillándolo, el grito de terror se hizo aun más presente al recorrer todo el lugar, "¡MAMAAA, PAPAAAA!" Estela intento salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres pero fue detenida por Moe, ella pataleaba y lloraba por cualquier intento de liberarse e ir a buscar a sus padres.

La serpiente ejerció más presión ocasionando un segundo grito de terror entre los pasajeros, todos contemplaban el horrible panorama, congelados por el terror de ver un acto tan atroz frente a ellos. En ese momento, el tiempo se congelo para Her, contemplaba todo lo que sucedía, buscaba con su mirada a alguien que intervinieran, que alguien hiciera algo, pero luego sus ojos se posaron la Estela.

Esa imagen de sufrimiento fue tanto para su conciencia que ya le fue imposible mantenerse quieto. "demonios, y yo que quería pasar desapercibido" se arrodillo para tratar de calmar a la pequeña poni, "no llores, si quieres ser parte de la guardia, tienes que aprender a elegir a tus rivales, de este yo me encargo" de un solo movimiento dio un salto con el cual la capucha se cayó mostrando las alas, un segundo grito se escucho al ver a esta figura, este voló hasta impactar directamente contra el rostro de la serpiente.

Esta cayó en el muelle, dejo de hacer presión en el barco para prestar atención en su atacante, la serpiente contemplo que se trataba de un dragón rojo con púas y vientre amarillo, este tenía un porte casi humano, sus alas estaba extendidas dando a entender su gran linaje. "detén este ataque y considere ser benévolo con tu vida" dijo en un tono más sobrio.

"esto no es asunto tuyo dragón" dijo alzándose de nuevo "este barco porta a un pecador que tiene que pagar con sangre" el dragón miro la bandera del navío "es barco pertenece a Ecuestria, por lo que está bajo mi jurisdicción, si tienes algo que reclamar házmelo saber" la serpiente lo miro de forma desconfiada pero con una gran curiosidad. "¿quien eres tú?"

El dragón se puso de costado y mostro una banda en su hombro izquierdo, esta banda tenía el emblema de la bandera de Equestria, "soy Heracles aprendiz de campeón, parte de la guardia dragón de Equestria." La presentación causo furor entre los pobladores, incluso la serpiente marina estaba al tanto.

"¿tío que pasa?" pregunto la pequeña poni a su tío, " es Heracles, uno de los 3 dragones que defendieron a Equestria durante una guerra con el clan del norte, aun cuando estuviera bajo órdenes del capitán, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para derrotar un tercio de todo el clan, los cuales superaban los 500" la poni contemplo al dragón, "¡¿el está en la 3 guardia?!" emocionándose al saber que uno de los que pertenecían a la guardia de sus sueños estaba frente a ella.

La serpiente mostro un rostro de pánico, esta mas mencionar que el rumor de la guardia dragón se esparció alrededor de todo el mundo, de forma inmediata, libero al barco y se inclino en sumisión total hacia el dragón frente a él "¡lo… lo siento, por favor no me mate!" Heracles, se acerco hacia el de manera soberbia, "dijiste que en el barco se encontraba un pecador, ¿Cuál fue su pecado?" la serpiente no levanto la cabeza "uno de esos ponis destruyo y rompió parte de un arrecife de coral, muchas crías quedaron desprotegidas y a merced de los depredadores."

Heracles extendió su mano hacia el barco y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pronto toda la cubierta se desprendió del barco mostrando a todos los ponis en el interior, guiándose por el olfato tan fino que tienen los dragones, dio con el que olía a mar y lo levito hacia la serpiente marina, lo puso frente a la serpiente, " tal como dicta la ley de mi capitán, tienes derecho a ejercer juicio sobre él, pero, al poner a inocentes en peligro pierdes ese derecho, por lo cual será los suyos los que determinen su castigo."

"pero el…." Un intento de replica fue frustrado al ver los ojos del dragón, "si tienes tiempo como para perseguir y ensangrentar tus garras, usa ese tiempo para proteger a esas crías" la serpiente resignada mas por el temor que los ojos del dragón se postraban sobre él, dio media vuelta y desapareció en las profundidades del mar, Heracles contemplo al poni que tenia preso de su telequinesia.

"En cuanto a ti, creo que esta de mas decir que no estás a salvo todavía" lo arrojo hacia los guardias los cuales miraron como Heracles bajo para estar su nivel, "por la autoridad que se me otorga como mano derecha del capitán Silver de la guardia dragón de Equestria, paso la jurisdicción del juicio a las autoridades locales de esta comunidad" ambos guardias hicieron una señal de saludo y tomaron al poni por los brazos mientras lo llevaban a ser enjuiciado.

Heracles dio un suspiro para relajar su cuerpo cuando sintió como era el blanco de todas las miradas, "adiós a pasar de incognito" todos se le quedaban viendo, pues no era común ver a un dragón y menos a uno tan conocido por formar parte de un trió tan destructivo, el ambiente era tan denso que muy apenas con una moto cierra se podría cortar, pero algo inesperado paso.

El dragón sintió como era estirada una de sus manos desde el suelo, voltio al suelo y se topo a la pequeña unicornio, esta se paro muy firme ante él y lo saludo "¡soldado Estela reportándose señor!" esto robo una sonrisa del dragón y se agacho para acariciar el crin de la pequeña unicornio. "descanse soldado, asegúrese que sus padres y el resto de la tripulación se encuentre bien".

Después de darle un abrazo salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el barco, de la nada, una gran ovación nació de la multitud, todos los presentes se acercaron para agradecer y conocer de cerca al joven dragón, de entre los cuales Moe fue el que más le dio las gracias por salvar a su familia, Heracles solo podía pensar que esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

.

.

.

.

.

Saludos lectores, como ven esta es una historia aparte, más que todo para que sepan que fue lo que paso con la guardia dragón que Silver dejo atrás, esta historia se mueve de forma independiente pero al mismo tiempo se relaciona con todos los ibukis de una u otra forma, solo falta ver que es lo que este joven dragón tiene que afrontar ahora que su identidad se hizo pública.


End file.
